Snow
by Capitan Shibby
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke finds a reason to love the snow.
1. Snow

**Title:** Snow

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke finds a reason to love the snow.

**Copyright:** All places and characters are owned by...uh...not me.

A/N: I love snow xD I think it's one of the most romantic things EVER. Period. This is just a quick story I wrote in 20 minutes, yay. My first Naruto fic as well, and I'm hoping to god I spelled their names right xD

Uzumaki Naruto loved snow. He liked to dance in it, or catch flakes on his tongue. He liked to make anatomically correct snowmen, and snow angels, and forts and have snowball fights with the local kids. He liked to try and spell his name in the snow drifts without using his hands. He liked to breathe and see if he could make out shapes in the smoke before it drifted away or dissipated.

Uchiha Sasuke hated snow. He hated how cold it got when it snowed, or how it fogged up his windows so he couldn't see out. He hated how it was practically impossible to drive in, his tires skidding and sliding, or how impossible it was to walk on because it was cold and slick. He hated when the kids were having a snowball fight and a stray one would hit him on the back, so then the brats would think he was participating in their game.

But right then, Uchiha Sasuke, resident ice queen, loved snow. But not because of all the reasons Uzumaki Naruto loved it; oh no. His reason was all his own, totally original, because he was pretty sure no one else loved the snow for his reason.

He loved the snow because of the way it made Uzumaki Naruto _glow_.

The blonde would twirl and laugh, his arms outspread and his head tipped backwards to stare up at the steely sky, and he would laugh and squeal. The snow made his cheeks glow, and a halo to surround his body, and he looked amazingly wonderful. Like a dream. And Sasuke would never admit he had dreams of Naruto, but if he ever did, the way he would describe the kitsune was 'the way he looks dancing in the snow.'

And so the Uchiha stood there, gloved hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat, face covered by his scarf to shield him from the biting breeze but also to hide his warm smile as he watched the blonde.

"C'mon, Sasuke! Dance with me!" And before the Uchiha could resist, shockingly small hands were pulling his own from their sanctuary and pulling him across the park to where he had been dancing. Naruto smiled, a huge smile that threatened to split his head in two, and turned, swinging the Uchiha with him.

Sasuke grumbled inaudibly, not really hating the experience as he twirled. He had to keep up the badboy appearance, after all. It wouldn't do to let Naruto know he was a big softie. Just as his complaints were starting to fade, his foot caught on a hidden branch, and he fell backwards, arms pinwheeling, bringing the blonde down with him into the snow.

Both boys fell and Sasuke cursed under his breath. But then Naruto was laughing and burying his face into Sasuke's neck, hands resting on the raven-haired boy's hips.

And then, Sasuke had another reason to love the snow, as Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

Uchiha Sasuke loved the snow.


	2. Tardiness

**Title: **Tardiness

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai

**Summary:** Iruka learns the good that can come from being tardy.

**Copyright:** All places and characters are owned by...uh...not me.

Iruka didn't hate much. He didn't _care for_ many things, such as late nights grading papers only to realize he had forgotten his grade book at home, or when his house was messy. He didn't care for when the food he had spent an hour cooking ended up tasting horrible, or he made a huge mistake on a test that he had spent most of the night making up.

But of all the things Iruka didn't care for, he _hated _tardiness. It was rude and disrespectful and just plain _annoying_.

But when Iruka agreed to start dating the Master of Tardiness, he knew he had to be in love. He put up with the jounin's tardiness constantly, even when it cost him precious class time or money or, a few times, food he had spent hours cooking. Only to be dumped in the garbage!

But _this _was the last straw.

They had agreed to meet on the park bench they had shared their first kiss on at noon, sharp, exchange gifts, and then Kakashi would be off on a solo mission, because he had been too late to sign up for the holidays off. Only it was almost two, and the silver-haired man still hadn't shown up. Normally, Iruka wouldn't mind, and would occupy himself somehow.

His papers were left at home. There were no children to talk to or play with, no adults to converse with. It was the middle of December, for Hokage's sake! And so Iruka sat on the freezing bench, his arms wrapped about himself in his large coat, his scarf covering most of his face, grumbling to himself.

"This is _ridiculous_," he hissed, standing. "I don't know why I put up with it!"

As he started to walk away, fuming, he felt a hand gently tug at his elbow. "Sorry I'm late, you see..."

"I don't want to hear it, Kakashi," Iruka said softly. "I'm cold, and tired. I just want to go home."

"I brought your gift." And a small wrapped package was in front of Iruka's face. The brunette frowned. "Please?"

Iruka turned, sighing. "I have to go home," he murmured, but he took the package and sat down on the bench. Kakashi plopped down next to him, legs sprawled and one of his arms stretched across the back. Iruka sighed and opened the box.

A ring.

It wasn't an engagement ring, if it was Iruka would've fainted, but it was gorgeous. A simple silver band, with tiny white stones forming his name. "Kakashi..."

"They had to make it in a rush, so...that's why I was late. I'm sorry," Kakashi said quickly, sitting up. He opened his mouth to say something else, but it never came out as Iruka reached out and tugged at his mask, claiming the jounin's soft lips for his own.

It was a soft kiss, innocent, lovely, and as Kakashi's tongue gently stroked Iruka's, white flakes slowly fell from the sky and landed in the brunette's hair, and covered Kakashi's dark jounin uniform. Kakashi pulled away, smiling softly as he gently kissed the snowflakes away from Iruka's face. A whispered sentiment, and he was gone, leaving Iruka sitting alone with the snow.

But when he slipped the ring onto his finger, he smiled warmly and headed for home.


End file.
